


Redevances Bourdon

by MindHoney



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU: Humanstuck, AU: Kingdomstuck, Multi, idk there's just kings and princes and queens and servants and yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindHoney/pseuds/MindHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1789, Sollux Captor was raised outside of the walls of the kingdom of France, only to be admitted to having to serve as the Prince's personal servant. Adjusting to his new life would end up proving to being just half the battle. But what with the Prince's regulations and attitude, that would be a whole different and separate war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The dark haired and dichromatic eyed boy raised his head some and looked off to the side, him sighing heavily and slouching a bit more. He'd lived outside of the wall for only half his life before being strung up like a cattle bull and tugged inside. Inside the walls, everything was so much cleaner. There were no farmlands, everyone wore clean clothes. Most people even had _jewelry._ They had food that wasn't spoiled and water that was actually drinkable- clean, rather than muddy. It was as if his whole world was flipped since being 'chosen'. Was he supposed to feel special for that? No. He was a fucking servant, he'd always be on the lower caste.

He’d been told that he wouldn’t have to pack much- clothes and necessity items were basically the only instruction given to him. Sollux gripped lightly onto the old seed bag, which his mother had given to him to use for his items he was planning to pack. It was still dirty, as it had grass stains all over it and dirt coating the inside and outside. How was he even deemed fit to be going inside of the seemingly golden palace of the goddamned king and queen? Let alone serve the Prince. He just shook his head and shoved more perfectly unfolded clothes in the sack, shifting some and furrowing his eyebrows. What else would be labeled under ‘necessity items’? He had the basic hygiene shit and clothes. Was that all he was expected to bring?  Shit. He didn’t know. He was pretty fucking scared to ask too.

Sollux paused and rolled his eyes, tying off the bag and tossing it to the side before standing up from his kneeling position, dusting off the legs of his pants and leaning against the wall, only barely putting his weight on it, as he didn’t want it to collapse or anything else of the like. His saving grace was probably his mother walking in next, her expression looking weathered and worried. Sollux gave a frown, but it slowly fading as his mother came over and pulled him into a tight hug, him almost losing every bit breath he had in him from the tightness of it.

"Your father would have been proud," She started in a whisper.

"I know I am. Sollux, you're  going to be working for the leaders of this country. Who else has such big of an opportunity as this? You should be happy, dear."

She sighed, pulling back from the embrace and tilting her son's chin up a bit with her thumb and forefinger. Her eyes were puffy and had a slight gloss to them, indicating that she was close to tears. Sollux's mother looked him in the eyes and held her stare for a few moments, just taking in her son for what might be the last time for a while.

"You've grown into such a wonderful man." She gave a short sniffle. "I remember the first time you helped me bake cookies and when all the ingredients were stirred, you peeked into the bowl and said 'But Maman, where are the cookies?'"

His mother’s lips quirked into a sad smile at the memory, and giving a soft laugh.

"But what you didn’t know was that they still needed to be baked. Do you remember, mon fils? That's how you're  love of cooking began.  You cooked with me up until your were 7 and told me you didn’t need help anymore,"

She paused to lean in and whisper, giving his chest a soft poke. "Because you were a big boy."

His mother gave his forehead a loving kiss and a soft hum before she pulled back a moved one of her soft hands to his cheek, lightly patting it. "So I know you can be a big boy now."

Sollux gave a small smile along with a tiny nod, resting his hand on top of his mother’s arm. He’d never met the prince himself, but had met the queen. She was cruel, but at least he wouldn’t be having to be her personal servant and shit. Hopefully the prince was nicer. Doubtful. But he could be hopeful. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and another hug, taking a half step back.

“When will it be time to go..?” He managed to get out, him having not used his voice in quite a while so it sounding a bit rough. Him clearing his throat fixed that problem.

"Less than a half an hour. Have you gotten everything you needed packed?" His mother rose an eyebrow,  before wiping the forming tears on her eyes. Sollux lowered his head to look at the sack and nodded, looking back up to her and frowning, pressing his thumb under her eye lightly and shaking his head.

“Don’t cry… Please? I’ll come back to visit you when I can and everything..” He offered another smile, keeping his hand rested on her cheek. His mother nodded some and managed to drain all the ache of her son leaving with hope for his safe return, a smile forming on her lips.

Before it slipped her mind, she gave a startled 'oh' and hurried out without saying much of what her intentions were. A minute, at most, passed and she came back in, holding a plushed bee in her hands. Her smile was wider and more genuine as she walked up to her son and offered it out to him.

"Here. I made it, bought the fabric with some money I collected."

Sollux looked at the bee then back to his mother, tilting his head some and slowly taking it, turning it over a few times in his hands before giving a tiny laugh and wrapping his arms around his mother tightly, hugging onto her and smiling wildly.

“It’s.. Thanks..” Yeah this thing would be with him every night, no doubt.

His mother’s smile grew to a grin and she nodded, just embracing her son into his arms, giving an occasional squeeze.

He gave a tiny cough and nudged her, smiling and kissing her cheek once more before slipping out of her near bone crushing grip. “You’re gonna walk with me as far as you’re allowed to go, right..?”

The round and very loving woman sighed some as Sollux moved out of her reach, looking at her son and rolling her almond brown eyes. "Well of course, dear, I wouldn't be much of a mother if I didn't do so. Now, shall we head off?" Sollux couldn’t help but smile at that, nodding and holding the bee close, swooping down to pick up the sack.

“Yeah..” He walked past her and lowered his head slightly as he did, moving through the archway of his room- as he didn’t have a door; none of the rooms did, and into the parlour and out the front door- the only door they did have. He stopped once in front of their house, looking slightly over his shoulder before back in front of him, gazing at the all too familiar dirt pathway that he’d seen fancy as fuck carriages be pulled down. That was a rare occasion, however.

His mother was at a close follow behind him, giving a short sigh as she took a look around her surroundings. There were little huts down along the road, spaced, and each house had at least a garden and a few cattle. For survival. Behind their house was the woods where very rarely anyone would stumble into purposely. Few children have gone missing in there, most of them too young to find their way home. Cattle also mysteriously went loose and have wandered in there, but that was very rare. The cause of their escape would be as simple as someone forgetting to lock their gates or a fence toppling overdue to its withered age.

She gave a soft hum, it being a nice morning.

His mother poked his hip and headed up the road. "Stop dily-dallying dear."

Sollux blinked at the poke and turned to look at her, giving a tiny smile and shaking his head.

“Waiting isn’t dilly-dallying, Ma.”

He followed up behind her, however, a slight drag to his step. It kicked up dust, so he stopped, actually picking up his feet as he walked. It wasn’t too hard to catch up to her, Sollux keeping his sack and the bee pressed close before remembering that someone would probably give him either a weird look or claim him as a queer straight off, so he gently put it in the sack, wrapping a shirt around it to keep it from getting any dirt or whatever else had collected in the sack on it.

"I wouldn't argue with your mother boy, I may be old but I'm very skilled with a needle and a frying pan nonetheless." Sollux's mother retorted, giving a soft snicker and not bothering to look behind her to know Sollux would follow. He just gave a grin at the frying pan and needle not-even-threat, laughing softly and shaking his head.  His mother gave a soft sigh, becoming soft and slowing down a bit too walk next to her son, wanting to spend as much time with him. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Embarrassed about your gift I see."

He gave a grin at the frying pan and needle not-even-threat, laughing softly and shaking his head. He shrugged at her question before shaking his head. “I’m not embarrassed, no. I just don’t want rumors and things of the like to be floating around before I can even make it to the palace is all.” He gave a small yet reassuring smile, moving the sack to his other hand.

"Smart boy." She commented, lightly patting his back before taking the opportunity to rub soft circles  between his shoulder blades.

“I get it from you,” he murmured with a smile, humming softly and moving closer to her, keeping his eyes focused straight ahead of him. They were nearing the gates that led to the inside portion of the wall, the richer side of the country. Sollux sighed and frowned some, trying to live in what was happening now rather than jumping ahead and imagining what life would be like later.

His mother was proud none the less. She knew her son would grow into something successful. Even if he'd be catering to the Prince, it was still a pretty big opportunity most people didn't really get. Living inside the castle and who knows what happens in there. Sollux would find out soon though, that was for sure. The woman sighed as the two approached the gates, taking a few slow steps before deciding it was time to go.

"This is as far as I can go, Sollux." She sighed, it being wavery from trying to push off her feelings and soon to be sobs. She dreaded this day so very much.

Sollux stopped when his mother did, frowning and pulling her into a hug once more, pressing his lips together and gripping tightly onto the sack, which now he realized it to be his last thing from home. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed heavily, holding her quietly. “Like I said.. I’ll come back to visit whenever I can. Try to save up your money… and remember to eat. Please? I love you..”

His mother was quick to return the hug, squeezing him ever so slightly but not enough to break his bony body. She gave a quick nod, a few sniffles coming from her, her body also beginning to shake from her breaking down into sobs.

"I-I love you too. Come home soon okay?" He nodded, petting her hair and kissing her cheek, shushing her and giving her a small smile.

“I will. Ask the neighbors if you ever need anything. And I’m not leaving.. ever.” He pointed a bit higher up from her collar bone but more to the right, tapping softly at where her heart would be. “I’m here. Always.”

She nodded again, but this time it being longer due to her sobbing. Hot tears rolled down her light pink cheeks and down onto Sollux's shoulder, causing a dark, damp spot to form. His mother pulled him closer before lightly pushing him away, taking out a handkerchief and wiping the tears away from one eye as she fanned her other one in an attempt to dry her eyes and calm down.

"Okay... Okay." She swallowed thickly and motioned him to go on. "Go before I lose control again."

He gave a small noise when pushed away, looking at her and nodding, lowering his head. He’d always been a mama’s boy after his father’s death, who was the captain of one of the many trading ships that the kingdom owned, having died in England’s attack on all of the ships in their port around ten years ago. He was only eight then, yet he recalled the moment that one of his father’s friends had came to the door to tell them about his father’s loss like it was yesterday. How distraught his mother was. After that he sort of clung to her, made sure that she was well and kempt.

“I’m going, I’m going…” He gave a small wave, walking backwards and turning once at the gates, the guards there not even bothering to ask who he was- he was pretty much huge talk for life inside the walls as it stood. It’d die down eventually, more so he hoped. The gold barred gates swung open, Sollux quietly walking through with his head slightly raised, hands gripping so tightly onto the sack that his knuckles had turned white. Nothing changed. The trees were still perfectly shaped, flowers still dotted every other square of dirt, and there was no cattle in sight to speak of. The path wasn’t dirt- it was stone, laid out in perfect hexagons so that each piece fit snuggly to it’s counterpart. Sollux raised his head some at the metal clank of the gates shutting once more, him sighing and wincing as homesickness hit on him hard. But he ignored it, just slung the old bag over his shoulder and walked in the memorized route towards the manor house. More so fucking palace. He’d seen it a few times, just over the treetops. Shit was huge, he’d give it that. But that was all besides the matter. Leaving was half the battle- the half that was over. Now it was of importance to get there and actually do whatever he had to do.

With much back thought, Sollux retraced the path that led to the manor doors, keeping his chin only barely lifted, his eyes straight ahead of him. He bowed his head when someone of higher rank passed by- which was quite nearly everyone- only to finally make it to the highly detailed doors of the Castle. It wasn’t horror that struck. It was fear. Pure goddamned fear. But he had enough courage to go ahead and inform the guards his ‘state of business’, them letting him right in.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux finally meets the Prince.

As soon as Sollux entered he winced, a shrill greeting echoing across the room. “Sollux Captor!” The Queen had stood up and grinned, walking slowly down and over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder once next to him. He immediately lowered his head, not bothering to bow because the ruler of the fucking country’s hand was on his goddamned shoulder and if he bowed then it’d be gone and she might not very much like that. So he just stuck with bowing his head. And keeping quiet. He wasn’t permitted to talk unless directly spoken to in the form of a question.

She kept going on about how the Prince’s last personal servant was so shitty- his words, not hers- and how she hoped he wouldn’t be the same. Punishable by death, the Queen had informed him.

Oh gee.

Yeah, don’t fuck up on this one.

He’d have to remind himself that.

She spoke quickly and had walked nearly all over the castle and finally stopping in front of a door. All she said was that this was where the Prince was, and to not go in. Just knock and introduce yourself. Such fucking instructions...

But he did just that, knocking a bit lightly and shifting some, taking a step back and lowering his head, waiting for the door to open. Soon it creaked open and a a shorter boy stood in the midst of Sollux's presence.

The boy, also referred to as the Prince of France, rose an eyebrow at the peasant in front of him. He had light brown hair that slicked back, a lighter, almost blonde strip being in the very front. Most likely his bangs. He was dressed in expensive fabric and had a silk violet cape with white fancy puffs of cotton at the collar. There was a gold chain connecting both ends of the silk, a single golden button with an anchor on it holding the chain in place. His eyes were grayish blue- almost a light purple. By the tone of his face, he was young. Well at least a bit younger than Sollux. He held a grimace, as if servants were just a rug he'd tend to wipe his feet on. He was overall handsome, and... were those freckles along his upper cheeks and connecting over the bridge of his nose? Yeah, those were definitely freckles.

"State your business an' get on your fuckin’ knees when you bow before me, lowlife." The boy stated sharply.

 _Fuck_.

Sollux winced and clenched his jaw, raising his head only slightly to look at the other, practically refusing to get on his goddamned knees. That was reserved for the king and queen. This prick obviously needed to learn his place.

“Your new personal servant,” he muttered out, narrowing his eyes, one of them a light blue, the other a hazel, almost crimson color, it looking nearly red if it caught the light right. He tilted his head some and shifted his weight, holding himself in a pretty high manner, bag slung over his shoulder, yet his posture still slightly slouch.

The Prince opened up the door a little more, him getting irritated and angry at the disobedience this apparently new servant upheld. He gave an interested hum at the sight of his eyes, which caused their very first stare down.

The boys eyes were glued to Sollux's as silence crept up for a few long moments.

Suddenly his hands grabbed at Sollux's cheeks and forced him down, causing him to get on his knees, yet Sollux giving no reaction, as if he expected it. The Prince simply wanted a better look at his eyes, thoughts of genes and anything scientific filling his mind.

"How odd. Very rare, but such a sight for sore eyes. You'll do for now. But I suggest next time you do what I order you to do, freak." He shoved Sollux away with a small growl from the back of his throat, turning with his nose high as he walked back into his room.

"You may come in."

Sollux stared up at him, not making any fuss of it whatsoever, his eyes narrowing slightly at the title of ‘freak’. Like he hadn’t heard that one before. He slowly got up after being shoved, having not gone very far. “I could be lying to you, and you could be letting a complete stranger into your room. You don’t even know my name. That doesn’t seem all to smart here.” But he followed the Prince in regardless, clutching his bag. “I could easily be an assassin trying to befriend you. How would you ever know?”

The Prince hummed as he listened, continuing to walk off until he hit the side of his ungodly huge bed with draw back purple drapes,  the far side where Sollux couldn't see and got on all fours to dig for something under his bed. "An assassin wouldn't be carryin' around a seed bag. That, and if you were to be tellin’ a lie I’d order your execution immediately." He pulled out one of the latest firearm guns from underneath his bed, standing up straight and pulling up to his shoulder before going back to where Sollux could see him fully.

The Prince stood about five feet away, lowering the gun so the point  of the gun was on the ground and he was leaning both forearms on the thicker back piece, again earning no reaction from the seemingly older boy.

"Or I'd do it myself, but I’d prefer not to cause  it would get my floorin' dirty. An' I don't want anymore of a mess for the servants with all  the back breakin' work to clean up." He grinned a bit maliciously.

“An assassin can obviously outsmart you. What if this bag was full of weaponry? If I were you,” he threw his bag on the floor, holding out his arms and shaking his head. “I’d look through shit. And how would you know if I was lying or not? How would you order my execution if you’re already dead? Mommy and Daddy can’t do it, ‘cause if I was gonna kill the royal family, I sure as hell wouldn’t go after the Prince first.” He watched a bit disinterestedly as the other pulled out the gun, shaking his head.

His eyes widened a bit and he straightened, the gun obviously not scaring Sollux much.

The Prince took interest in that and smiled a bit corruptedly, tossing the gun off to the ground near his bed before kicking it under once more, facing Sollux soon after.

He walked up to him, staring him in the eyes and took an unexpected turn to lightly shoved him to the side to close the wide open door, earning a growl from Sollux, but him not doing anything about it.

After he went to Sollux’s seed bag and picked it up, jingling it a bit before tossing that of to the side, not really interested in any dirty peasant items he owned, Sollux to silently praying that he wouldn’t actually pry, and glad that he didn’t.

Finally after everything was in place, he turned to Sollux and glared daggers at him.

"Fight me you worthless scum."

“Fight you? Now why would I do that? If I actually inflicted anything on you, you’d be running to the King and Queen in less than a second.” Plus he wasn’t much for physical fighting. Sure, he’d done a lot of labor when his dad was still alive, but after his death, he was more well known for his mental strength. Brains over brawn, right?

"I'll say I ran into a wall," he paused, getting closer. "Hard."

"They wouldn't care either way, they're too busy for me, you see, why the fuck do you think you're here?" The Prince continued, rolling his eyes. "Even if I did get beaten to a pulp, you'd be the one helpin’ me with my injury, if you are a servant like you said you were, more or less."

“See this is a common fucking theme here.” He paused, tsking and shaking his head, looking away. “Where I live, we actually bathe ourselves and clean up after ourselves. Tend to our own wounds, y’know? This is utter fucking bullshit, in all honesty but I’m not one to judge. I’m going to do what I was told to do. Now from this point on, consider me all engrossed in the whole servant manuel. That part where I’m not allowed to talk unless spoken to directly in the form of a question? Yeah, shit’s being applied right now. Where do you want me to put my shit? ‘Cause I’m kind of going to be here for probably the rest of your life.”

The Prince growled, not really caring about what the peasant life was based on. The only thing that mattered in his opinion was himself, and that's the way he was going to keep it.

He stepped a bit closer to Sollux before pulling his arm back and giving his cheek a hard back slap, Sollux giving a small noise of surprise and a slight pained one following it,  taking a half step back and having to use his entire willpower to not slam him around while the younger boys eyes narrowed.

"I'd better hope to not hear you talk to your superior like that ever fuckin’ again, asswipe. Be very, very fuckin grateful you're new."

He sighed and went over to the seed bag, picking it up hesitantly due to the obvious dirty that surrounded the entire load that he hadn't notice  before,  walking back to Sollux and shoving it his way.

"Before I show you to your room I’d expect a name an' there to be some rules put down between us. Understood?"

He gave a curt nod and gritted his teeth a bit rougher, watching him handle the bag and scoffing silently, taking it from him. “Sollux Captor. And yes… sir.”

The boy smiled, obviously liking the added 'sir.' He gave a curt nod, looking him in the eyes with a now dulled expression. "Eridan Felix Ampora the third. But you'll address me as Master." He gave  soft hum before looking off a bit, anywhere besides his servant, mumbling a bit that resembled a 'please' But praying it didn't make it out far enough to reach Sollux's ears.

Okay that was kind of pushing it. He was most certainly not going to call this pretentious asshole ‘master’ by any stretch. But he stayed silent, up until the barely audible please, him snickering a bit and shaking his head, not saying anything on it, however.

Eridan looked up to him, his cheeks a bit pink from embarrassment. The thought passed his mind that maybe it was noticeable enough to see, and that's what got him moving. He turned to the door immediately and stormed towards it, opening it wide open.

"Come on, peasant." He grumbled out, storming down the hall, not having the decency to wait.  

“I’d rather you call me by my name.” He followed shortly behind him, tilting his head some. He twisted the sack a bit and hummed in thought, pulling it back and swinging it, the only thing he could really think of was hitting the Prince upside his royal head with it

"I'd rather you call me Master." He shot back, his quick walking turning into a confident stride as he went around a few corners and down the stairs, down to the top layer of their underground home. Where all the servants live. Sollux followed him the whole way down, just rolling his eyes at the whole Master bullshit.

Below that was more servant rooms.

Then there was the dungeon.

Eridan moved past a few peasants with a soft scowl before opening a door in the middle of a dim lighted hall, where other doors laid for other peasants to live in. Sollux’s room was rather big, and there wasn't  much torn up things. Certainly nicer than his hut.

Eridan motioned in, rolling his eyes.

He blinked once they made it, silently moving inside and looking around before setting his bag down and grinning to himself, it fading back to his deadpan expression when he turned back to the Prince, dipping his head and giving a tiny smirk. “Need me for anything before I unpack?”

Eridan was  leaned up against the door, watching him with a hint of poker faced interest, crossing his arms around his chest before shrugging.

"Rules."

He said blankly before standing up to his full height and walking in, closing the door slowly.

"Firstly, you'll wake me up every mornin’ before dawn, you'll dress me into my everyday clothes. You'll comb my hair properly and you will learn how to perfect a curl." he paused to point to a loose side bang dripping down, it being curled.

"Next you'll do whatever chore you'll be assigned with, and if I call you or need you anywhere between your duties you'll drop them immediately and come fit to my needs. After the day has passed an' night falls, you'll bathe me, dress me again an' also brush and dry my hair, without the curl this time. After that you're free to go and do whatever peasants do. You'll be granted two fifteen minute breaks a day an' a course, breakfast lunch and dinner. Which, in fact, the kitchen is down this hall an' to the left. Are we in an agreement..." Pause.

"Sol..."

“Lux.” He smiled- it genuine, rather than just his usual smirks. “Yeah.”He nodded and tilted his head some. “And I have an input to this conversation too, I hope..?”

He blinked at the smile, his fists clenching a bit, gripping onto his cape some. The question made him roll his eyes and cross his arms, giving him a lighter glare. "An' what would someone of your rank have to say about the job you've just been given, Sollux?"

As soon as his full name came out his face twisted, the feeling on his tongue when he pronounced it just didn't feel right. "Soooollll." He repeated, making it into a bit of a whiny voice before giving a satisfied hum.

"Can I call you Sol?" His face became a bit more relax and innocent, looking up to his servant with sparkling grayish-purple-blue eyes.

“Actually what I had to add wasn’t about the jobs you assigned me.” He shook his head and rose an eyebrow at the whole nonsensical spewing of some abbreviated version of his name. “... Just so long that  I don’t have to call you Master. Yeah, that’s apart of it.  I hope you’re not looking forward to ever hearing me refer to you as that. I’m not a slave.”

His eyes immediately furrowed again, his knuckles turning white due to his clutching. "I'll make you call me that one day, Sol, I swear to Cod!" Eridan huffed, rolling his eyes. "Now if that's all then I'll be leaving'."

“Cod? Pretty sure it’s ‘God’." He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's what I said, cod." Eridan interrupted but sollux continued on. “And no, that’s not all. I expect to be treated like an actual human being and not some worthless speck of dust. I don’t care if I’m not royalty. I’m not asking to be treated like royalty either. I just want some fucking civility between us. Also I don’t want ungodly chores to be laid on me. And under no circumstance will I associate myself with you and using the bathroom at all. I am not your fucking mother and I am not going to wipe your ass. Period.”

He listened carefully, him blinking helplessly. Eridann huffed and took in a breath to puff his cheeks out in irritation, getting a bit upset about this. "Fuckin’ fine. I'll help with some a it, but that's it.  I have nothin’ much to do around here anyways. But you're still going to wash me twice a day, brush my fuckin hair an' dress me! Now fuck, just get unpacked you ungrateful sw-wine!"

Eridan scowled and turned around towards the door, open it and slamming it shut once he was out.

He blinked and rose an eyebrow at the stutter and slammed door, rolling his eyes and looking back to his stuff, not thinking much of it. He carefully took out the blanket and the bee, hiding it under the blanket and setting up the bed- an actual bed holy shit. Now he was excited to sleep. He found a small drawer and stuffed his clothes in that, it not taking long at all. He didn’t have much stuff as it was anyways. Afterwards he left from his room and followed the route he’d been led through, going back up to Eridan’s room- only not entering. He sighed and rested against the door before hovering his fist over the door, almost knocking before looking back down the hallway. But he did eventually knock, taking a step back.

It wasn't long after before the door decided to creak open, but not very far. The Prince poked his head out, giving a huff as he looked down to Sollux' feet.

"Yes...?"

He rose his head to look at the other, clearing his throat some and shifting. “I finished unpacking. And was wondering if you needed my assistance with anything.” Seeing as he had nothing else better to do.

Eridan hummed softly, his thoughts going through what he needed. He ended up shaking his head and sighing, bringing his hand up to rub his eye.

"No, just..." He trailed off, lifting his head some and peering behind Sollux  at a passing servant.

"You!" He called out and she jumped, giving a squeal that almost sounded like a long startled, 'meow'. She had almost dropped the laundry basket she was carrying but managed to redeem herself and tighten her grip.

She came over, set down the basket, and curtseyed before standing straight again.

She had short hair black hair and her skin color was darker, like an almond. She was unbelievably short for what looked of her age... maybe around mid twenties? She was smiling as if she enjoyed being a servant here and catering to the royal families needs.

"Yes, Mister Ampurra?" She cooed, folding her hands and placing them on her apron which covered her summer green dress.

"Get the peasant out of my sight an' give him a tour, if he so much as misbehaves please notify me and I'll see what can be a worthy punishment for this douchefuck." The Prince replied, glaring up at Sollux.

She nodded gingerly, and gave a soft hum as she silently began looking between the two and giggling. Quickly she picked up her laundry and nudged Sollux too follow her as she began walking down the hall. "Come on, slow poke!"


End file.
